Doom: The last man
by Chippy22
Summary: The events of Doom through the eyes of the doomguy. Incorporates ideas and plotlines from Doom and Doom 3
1. Prologue

Prologue: Last man standing…

It's been days, weeks, months… ah I can't even remember. I've been cooped up in this safe room for far too long now. Haven't slept for days, and I smell like the dead. Dry blood stains my clothes and my armor, which is dented and cracked all over. I don't know how I've managed to survive this long, the last one alive left on this hellhole, no food, no sleep, no hope, just me and my only friend here, my shot gun. I guess it's probably because I remember I have a family out there, my wife Daisy and God-forbid… my son Jack.

I can hardly think straight anymore, I think I'm losing all my sanity. And I know I've lost touch with reality days ago. I keep hearing this voice. This voice, it plays through my head like a loop. It says, "No… You can never leave me, never, you will stay forever… with me FOREVER!" And then the screams start, keeping me from sleep and alert, and ready.

I sat there on the floor of this safe room I barricaded myself into. Hugging my shotgun at every little voice. I used all the food supplies in here, no telling how much longer I'll hold up here. I've been fighting these things, these demons for far too long. But if what that one man, that evil bastard, Betruger, said was true then help should be coming, only to just die here like everyone else. Then those hellish creatures will attack Earth, where my family and billions of people live. I can't let that happen. One thing is for sure; somehow, someway I've got to get back to my family.

Suddenly things change as I hear more voices, not the usual voices, but entirely new ones, coming from outside. Then I hear something trying to get through the door. I raise my shotgun toward it, ready for whatever would come through that door. I've survived for this long, there's no way I'm going down without a fight, so as long as I'm alive, I'll never quit fighting. "Bring it on you ugly sonsofbitches." I whisper under my breath. The things on the other side begin to get through. "Come on I'm right here!" I yell out to them as the door opens and I pull the trigger and send a shell at them. Then I see this light and I hear their voices. I drop my gun and then it hits me.


	2. Knee deep in the head

Chapter 1: Knee Deep in the Head

I don't know if this matters to you now but my name is or was Flynn… Flynn Taggart. I worked for UAC (Union Aerospace Corporation) as a security guard. I was assigned to this planet Mars, well not directly, I was stationed on one of the moons, Phobos. The most boring job I ever had, right out there in space, where nothing happens, ever. At least I thought anyway.

The year on Earth is 2145. The world is at war for it's the last resources, and UAC set up base on Mars about 10 years ago, looking for more resources. They also saw this planet as a chance to test new weapons and experiment with teleportation, first between Mars and the two moons, then off to Earth, which failed miserably. I even heard rumors of teleporting to different dimensions and planes, but at the time I thought nothing of it, neither of us did. We just did our jobs, didn't ask questions.

In case your wondering, working security on some dead planet wasn't my childhood dream. I was a soldier before this, like my dad and his dad before me. The good ole USA needed soldiers more than ever. We were in what they called "The war to end them all", fighting for the simplest thing, life and it's resources. So I joined the Marine corp. Became a soldier, learned to fight and be fearless in the face of the enemy, and dedicated myself to war. I experienced war firsthand plenty of times, though I don't like to talk about it much. Killing another man isn't easy to do, especially if you know that he is just fighting for the same thing you are, trying to keep his people and country alive. But that is the rules of war, either them or us.

It all started when my unit was on tour in Russia, fighting on their homeland, taking their resources. We were told about hidden weapons in this small rundown town. We were told search and destroy.

I can remember breaching into people's homes and scaring the hell out of them. They all had terrified looks, especially the kids. But nevertheless I did my job trying to find these weapons, interrogating people at gunpoint and doing nothing but making them shit themselves. A day had gone by and still nothing, not a word or a weapon. I tried to tell Sarge it was false Intel. There were no weapons I could tell. The general told him it was his choice, leave the town, or burn it to the ground.

"Kill them… Kill them all." He told us.

"But sir I don't think-" I replied.

"You're not paid to think soldier, your paid to shoot and kill what I say to kill… and I say kill them all… Let God sort 'em out." He interrupted me. We never really got along him and I.

"Sir there are no weapons here, we checked every inch of this town, and they have nothing." I say, but I can already tell, I can't convince him.

"And how do you know that there isn't any? The only way I can be sure is to take out this whole town, better we take them out now instead of them attacking one of our bases!" He says to me. He begins to walk away and I follow him. Around the corner of a building we see a family cowering against a building. "Them lieutenant… take care of them!" He points at them. I hesitate and glare back at sarge. "Now! I'm your commanding officer and you must obey orders soldier!" I continue to glare at him. "Now Taggart! Do it!" Irritated, I bring my rifle up and I aim at the family, I see their crying faces through my scope, the crosshairs on the father's. Now I may not be that much of a religious man, but I believe in what is right and what is wrong, and killing a unarmed group of innocent people is wrong in my book. So I put away my rifle and tell Sarge "I won't do it…"

Then the father drops to the ground on his knees and begins to plead for his family's lives. "You have no fucking guts you know that." He tells me as he pulls out his pistol and aims it at the man's head and pulls the trigger. The man's corpse falls face down as his little girl screams for him and escapes her mother's grasp, to tend to the corpse.

"How sweet… Come here you little brat!" Sarge grabs the little girl and holds her at gunpoint. The mother tries to save her but is stopped when Sarge points the gun at her and then her daughter. "Alright this is your last chance… Where are the weapons hidden?" The mother begins to cry uncontrollably as does her daughter.

"You got to the count of three or little missy here is going to have something in common with her father… A bloody fucking hole in her head!" He demands. At this moment I can't help but feel uneasy about this it's not right. "One….. Two…." He caresses the trigger with his finger ready to squeeze.

I can't let this happen, I couldn't let this happen. I had to step in. So right before the three count I tackle Sarge, pinning him to the ground. One of his arms gets loose and he lands a right one on my face. I lose control and begin pounding on his face several times and we trade several slugs until I'm pulled off of him and held up by two other soldiers. I look at my Sarge as he gets up wiping the blood from his face.

"Get him away from me!" He orders the two soldiers as they drag me away. "And fucking kill these people already!"

"No!" I yell out as I'm dragged away and I hear gunshots from behind me. That's all I heard for the next hour, gunshots and screaming. I tried to save them.

A week later I'm demoted and sent to Mars to work for UAC as security, with people that had no marine training like me, but it wasn't a problem. Nothing bad ever happened.


End file.
